<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never forget (that you have what you need) by ace_corvid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389745">never forget (that you have what you need)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid'>ace_corvid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Core Disaster Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Jack and Janet Drake's A+ Parenting, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday Tim Drake, no beta we die like robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays had never really been a huge part of his life. His parents weren't home for them often, they rarely happened on the days when Mrs. Mac was working, and he didn't really have any friends to celebrate with either. More often than not it was him, alone, singing to himself with a cupcake and a candle, and a promise that they'd try to make it next year.</p><p>(It's Tim's birthday, and old fears come back to haunt him when it seems like everyone has forgotten. It's a good thing he's got two great boyfriends and his family to reassure him.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Core Disaster Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Core Disaster Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>never forget (that you have what you need)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday Tim Drake!!! I love you!!! My boy!!<br/>also happy beginning of Core Disaster/TimKonBart week; i am looking forward to seeing everyone's contributions, and hope i manage to put the finishing touches on mine in time :))</p><p>SUNDAY- <b>TIM'S BIRTHDAY</b> | <b>HURT/COMFORT</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tim sat in the batcave, trying not to glare at the calendar on the Batcomputer openly declaring the date: July 19th.</p><p class="western">Not even a phone call. They'd forgotten.</p><p class="western">Honestly, Tim didn't even know why he was surprised. This was the way it had always gone, wasn't it?</p><p class="western">Birthdays had never really been a huge part of his life. His parents weren't home for them often, they rarely happened on the days when Mrs. Mac was working, and he didn't really have any friends to celebrate with either. More often than not it was him, alone, singing to himself with a cupcake and a candle, and a promise that they'd try to make it next year.</p><p class="western">At least, that was the case until he became Robin.</p><p class="western">Robin had always meant so much to Tim, but mostly, being Robin had meant that he wasn't alone. And the symbol on his chest had been a promise that he'd never be alone again. That had shown, on his birthdays, contrasting just how different the Waynes and the Drakes really were.</p><p class="western">The first year he'd been with them, Bruce, Dick and Alfred made a fuss of him before patrol. Cake, streamers, singing, the whole shebang; Tim had flushed a deep and profound bright red for a majority of the celebrations, completely at a loss as to how to react. He'd mostly tried to remember how it went in the movies to compare it and react accordingly, but still damn well nearly cried at Dick's dumb home made card. He still had it, somewhere, lying around his room in the manor, too precious to leave on display.</p><p class="western">The 'party' had been a loud and small affair that Tim had squirrelled away the warm feelings of to treasure in quiet moments. So few people got to remember their very first birthday party, after all. Presents wrapped in tissue paper made his heart swell. but everyone knew that the thing Tim really appreciated was having people around, having their attention for just a little while. To this day, the memories of Alfred standing proudly in a dumb party hat, while Dick attempted to get Tim to dance, with Bruce watching on fondly eating cake, was enough to entice a fond smile.</p><p class="western">His second birthday with them had been somewhat similar, except this time, the weekend after upon visiting Young Justice, he'd found himself confronted with yet <em>another</em> party.</p><p class="western">“Nightwing accidentally let slip that your birthday was recently!” Bart had buzzed in the excitable way Tim refused to admit he was terribly fond of. “He wouldn't tell us the exact date, because you're Bats, <em>duh</em>, but we figured we could still celebrate!”</p><p class="western">It had been everything he'd always imagined a birthday with friends would be- they'd organised a Super Smash tournament between the entire team that Anita ended up winning (of course), before handing out slices of one of the most awfully decorated home-made cakes Tim had ever had the pleasure of seeing.</p><p class="western">“We're not really an artistic bunch.” Kon had teased.</p><p class="western">“It's a very cute bee.” Tim had protested smiling, lying through his teeth. That got him a sideways glance.</p><p class="western">“It's the Robin logo.” He'd shot back, an amused look on his face that made Tim's heart skip a beat every time. Which sucked, because Conner could hear it. At this rate, he was going to convince the Kryptonian he had heart problems, or worse, reveal the fact that he had a crush. (Little did Tim know, Conner was never going to realise; that would be Bart.)</p><p class="western">They'd also picked terrible party music, up to and including Caramelldansen, with an off tune rendition of it courtesy of Bart and multiple attempts to get Tim to do the dance. He will neither confirm nor deny whether he ended up doing the dance or not.</p><p class="western">It had been a <em>lot </em>of <span>fun</span>.</p><p class="western">But as the years went by, Tim allowed himself to get complacent. That was his mistake. Of course they'd forget eventually; he didn't know why he'd ever suspected otherwise. He'd prepared himself for this outcome from the very beginning; he just wasn't expecting it to hurt so much when it finally came. The betrayal stung more bitter than he had imagined it would.</p><p class="western">Especially since this was the year he had began dating Kon and Bart. It wasn't that he had expected anything big, but he thought it would have at least been remembered. Maybe mentioned in a good morning text, perhaps they'd even come down to see him.</p><p class="western">And yet, as the day began, he woke up on his own, which was strange enough to begin with. Usually the day started with Dick leaping at him at high speed, jumping on him while singing, albeit terribly. Bruce and Alfred usually stood at the door looking fond, and then they'd all share breakfast in Tim's bed and open cards. Today though, Tim woke up to the sounds of breakfast going on downstairs. Strange, to say the least.</p><p class="western">He ran down, still in his PJs, only to walk into a kitchen bustling with dressed people. Even Bruce usually stayed in his night gown on the mornings of birthdays, but he sat at the table immaculate in a suit like it was a normal day. Dick looked up at him as he walked in and smiled.</p><p class="western">“Not like you not to be dressed yet Tim.” He laughed, and Tim laughed back to cover up the sound of what might have been his heart breaking.</p><p class="western">“No.” He tried to play it off with a shrug, but the movement looked aborted and awkward, prompting Damian to snicker. “So, uh... you doing anything today?”</p><p class="western">“Just running some errands.” Dick replied. “Why, did you need me to do something?”</p><p class="western">“Oh.” Tim blinked, accepting the situation for what it was. They were busy people, they hadn't seen him much out of mask lately. Of course they'd forget. “No, don't worry about it.”</p><p class="western">Tim completely misses Bruce's frown at that, as well as something flickering across Dick's face.</p><p class="western">“Have you got anything planned for today Timmy?” Dick subtly pulled him in for a one armed hug.</p><p class="western">“I was thinking of going seeing Kon and Bart, maybe.” He mumbled, picking up a piece of toast and trying not to eat it too forlornly.</p><p class="western">“I'd prefer if you didn't today, Tim.” Bruce smiled. “I could do with the help around the Cave, if you don't mind. You can go see them tomorrow.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, yeah, that's fine.” Tim replied on impulse, but his heart dropped like a stone. “If you need the help, I guess.”</p><p class="western">Not that it had mattered. Kon and Bart hadn't even so much as texted him, given that they hadn't even replied to<em> his</em> messages.</p><p class="western">They hadn't called, either. Everyone had forgot.</p><p class="western">Which brought him to now. Sulking, alone, in the cave.</p><p class="western">He'd grappled between actually going down to the cave and going up to his room to sulk a little, but in the end, Tim did what he did best, and he pushed everything down to focus on literally anything else. Started doing inventory in the cave, methodically losing himself in the monotony of the tasks. It was easier, not to think about it. So he swallowed down every emotion that tried to rear it's ugly head, trying to convince himself that they had just forgot, and no one was about to leave him. He should be used to being forgotten by now.</p><p class="western">The son who was left behind. The replacement Robin who got replaced.</p><p class="western">It was <em>fine</em>.</p><p class="western">Checking his phone, there was still nothing from Kon and Bart. It stung a little bit, to know that they hadn't even so much as thought of him; even Kon's cliché good morning text and Bart's usual barrage of memes were absent. They'd forgotten too. It wasn't a nice feeling.</p><p class="western">Wow, hello there, abandonment issues, old friend. It was nice while you were gone.</p><p class="western">“Hey, Tim.” Dick's voice cut through his train of thought, breaking him out of his daze. “You've been down here a couple of hours now. You doing ok?”</p><p class="western">“I'm <em>fine</em>.” He half snapped back. Half of the irritability stemmed from the surprise that he had apparently been down here hours. Had he really been stewing for that long? Time had practically flown by.</p><p class="western">“Well, I could use your help upstairs for just a few minutes if you can spare it.” Dick smiled that movie star smile that made the general populace fall at his feet, but only served to annoy his brothers. It wasn't even half as charming as he thought it was. He looked like an <em>ass</em>.</p><p class="western">“Sure.” Tim muttered a little miffed. Can't remember his birthday but they're ok to ask him for help whenever. Bruce hadn't even<em> joined </em>him in the cave today. Which was... weird, now that he took a second to think about it.</p><p class="western">Actually taking a second to think about everything throughout the day- what were the actual chances a bunch of hyper competent vigilantes, a profession which relied on paying extreme attention to detail in order to live to see the next day (at least in Gotham), would all actually fail to remember a somewhat important date?</p><p class="western">Oh God. He's so dumb. He's meant to be a detective. <em>The</em> detective.</p><p class="western">Of course, he comes to this conclusion just as Dick swings open to doors to one of the Manor's main living rooms.</p><p class="western">“Surprise!” Everyone yells, Conner and Bart at the forefront, by far the loudest. It is unmistakably, a birthday party.</p><p class="western">It's been an exceptionally long day for Tim. Somewhat of an emotional roller-coaster, one might argue. He's been on the verge of snapping all day. And seeing his boyfriends standing there, proud, love shining in their eyes, and the rest of his family endlessly pleased they'd managed to get this past him, understandably something in him just breaks.</p><p class="western">He quietly, in a very un-vigilante-like fashion, bursts into tears.</p><p class="western">He presses a hand to his mouth and makes a pointless effort to hide the fact that he's crying, but it's no use. Everyone sees.</p><p class="western">There's a moment of silence as everyone tries to figure what to do. Tim's not usually one for crying, after all. </p><p class="western">“Sorry, sorry.” Tim tried to explain, wiping his eyes. “I thought you <em>forgot</em>.”</p><p class="western">“Tim.” Bruce says, a slant to his eyebrows that reads to all of the Bats as devastated. “How could we forgeet?”</p><p class="western">Tim doesn't dignify that with an answer, and Bruce manages to figure out what he just said a split second after it leaves his mouth. For someone so smart, the man was dumb as a bag of rocks.</p><p class="western">“Not forget.” Cass winks, a sparkle in her eyes as she pulls him in for a hug, before wiping away his tears.</p><p class="western">“Yeah man.” Duke knocks his shoulder. “I know you're the smart one, but give us some credit. We can handle dates.”</p><p class="western">“You<em> really</em> think we'd forget?” Kon asked with a lopsided smile, glancing at Bruce to make sure he was looking away quietly conversing with Alfred before quickly kissing Tim and looping his arm around his hips. Bart laughed following suit, pecking Tim on the side of his head through his hair, prompting a warm fuzzy feeling in Tim's chest.</p><p class="western">"Of course not." Tim lied smoothly, already feeling a lot better just being in their arms.</p><p class="western">“Us not answering probably didn't help, huh?” Bart asked abashedly, leaning back while still keeping his arms tightly around him. “We were just so busy trying to get all of this ready, sorry babe. Didn't really think on that one.”</p><p class="western">“It's ok.” Tim smiles completely genuine, and it's not even watery. “You both helped do this?”</p><p class="western">The room was an explosion of party supplies. Streamers, balloons, bunting, all of the works, splayed over the room, with a banner in the Robin colours proclaiming “Happy Birthday Tim!”. It looked pretty much amazing; they'd really gone all out. A pile of presents sat neatly on the table, and Tim could spot Bart's atrocious wrapping from a mile away.</p><p class="western">“Yup.” Bart beamed.</p><p class="western">“They planned pretty much everything.” Dick added. Ruffling Tim's hair, which, <em>murder</em>. It took Tim so long to get it lying flat. How dare he mess it up.</p><p class="western">“Do you like it?” Kon asked, tone betraying his nerves. Tim tried not to look too lovesick as he slipped his hand into his, gazing up at him fondly.</p><p class="western">“It's... wow. Of course I like it. I love it.” He breathed out, matching Bart's excited grin.</p><p class="western">“I'm so glad!” Bart snuck another kiss, but this one earned him a glare from Batman, to which he sheepishly laughed at. “Now then, time for presents!”</p><p class="western">Both of his boyfriends began to pull him over to the table, more excited than he was, honestly and Tim gave in rather quickly, happy to simply be in the moment and enjoy everything. He loved them all so much, he was content to be here with them.</p><p class="western">No one had forgotten him after all. And that gift was better than anything money could buy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed; and don't worry, i know this one was a lil batfam focused but the rest of the days are much more focused on the Bois!!!</p><p>you can find me at:<br/>Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com<br/>Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid<br/>come yell at me!</p><p>thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>